


duck, duck, duck... jail???

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Love blossoms in a holding cell, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: stardonium asked: dinahlicity + You and I both got arrested for holding up traffic to let a duck with ducklings cross the road and now we’re in the same holding cell





	duck, duck, duck... jail???

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cross posting this to AO3 so I can keep reference of all my works.

“You can stay in here with your partner-in-crime, Drake.” Office Warner shouted as he roughly pushed Dinah inside a holding cell. “Just until bail is made.”

Dinah shoved at him, freeing herself from his grasp, “I don’t like men touching me.” She gritted.

“You’re lucky I don’t have you written up for assaulting a police officer, Drake, now get in there!!!” He closed the cell door harshly, the sound of it crashing, echoing throughout the holding area. She walked further into the cell, adjusting her leather jacket from the wrinkles that grump of a police officer undoubtedly left. The holding cell she was in was small and dingy, nothing but a toilet she never wanted to use, a sink that was one pipe away from bursting and a single bench against the back wall of the cell. On that bench was her partner-in-crime, the random bright bespectacled blonde in a black skirt and a white blouse who helped her.

“Nice to see you again,” the blonde said as Dinah sat on the other end of the short bench.

“Likewise,” she said all aloof.

“I’m Felicity, by the way. Felicity Smoak” She said turning and reaching her hand out. “We never got to the exchanging names part during our acts of debauchery.”

“Drake, Dinah Drake,” she replied. She shook her hand, “And I don’t think holding up traffic to let a mother duck and her ducklings cross counts as debauchery,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes, smiling at Felicity’s remark.

Felicity let out a small laugh as she returned her hand to her lap, she turned her body fully to face Dinah and placed her arm against the wall to hold her head up. “So, who’s coming in to bail you out?” You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” she asked curiously, pursing her lips at the last question.

She paid close attention to her asking, the addition of “girlfriend” at the end definitely had Dinah curious about Felicity now. She turned her head, “That’s a no on the girlfriend. And my friends Rene and Curtis are coming in.” She watched her reaction as she absorbed her response.

“Cool, my best friend/brother John is coming in to bail me out. He’s a nice guy, you’d like him,” she nodded matter-of-factly. “I mean, not in that way, cos based on your answer you sorta said… I mean, I mean as friends, strictly platonic. Completely platonic circumstances,” she babbled on.

Dinah chuckled, “You’re cute.”

Just as Dinah was about to say something else, Office Warner came back into the main holding area, “Smoak, Drake, you made bail. Time to go!” He shouted, turning the key in the door and releasing the young women.

The girls met their respective friends and family and signed forms, officially releasing them from holding.

Curtis and Rene were making plans for what to do next, Rene turned and looked to Dinah, “So, D, you coming back with us?”

She was turned away, looking at Felicity just a few yards away, greeting her friend John. She watched her hug him and greet him good-bye.

“Actually, I’ll catch up with you two later,” she started walking in Felicity’s direction.

“Dinah, where you going?” Curtis asked as she walked away from them.

Felicity had turned and was facing Dinah and her group of friends, her hands crossed in front of her and smirking. “If you’re looking for John, you just missed him,” she teased.

“Not who I was looking to see,” Dinah replied. “You know, I was thinking of going to the park to check on those ducks.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “And seeing how we’re both out after our treacherous crimes, I was wondering if you would join me.”

She perused Dinah’s offer, their eyes both on each other, “I’m interested.”

“Cool,” she replied. She gestured for her to walk and Felicity and Dinah walked out together of the police station and headed towards the nearest park, in hopes of finding the family of ducks they had saved earlier that day. Although they couldn’t find the ducks, their day was not in fraught as the two laid on the grass just engrossed in conversation, they found something even better: each other.


End file.
